Au plus profond de son regard
by brittish-sorbet
Summary: Après l'attaque, Minerva se retrouve seule à ste Mangouste. Elle est faible et elle souffre terriblement. Dumbledore vient la voir chaque soir. Aura-t-il le courage de lui avouer son amour ? Deux points de vue différents.


Note de l'auteur : les pensées de Minerva sont en gras et en italique. Bonne lecture !

*** Au plus profond de son regard ***

_**Un froid macabre enveloppe tout mon corps. Chaque frisson que mon être produit me cause d'horribles douleurs qui me parcourent l'échine et me déchirent la poitrine. A vrai dire, les quatre stupéfixs m'ont complétement détruite. Je ne peux plus bouger, je peine à respirer.....bref, un vrai calvère. Je ne peux plus rien faire, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'aurais même préféré mourir plutôt que d'être là, à ne rien faire et à perdre mon temps.....pourtant, il y a cette chaleur. Cette unique chaleur qui part de ma main et me réchauffe le reste du corps. J'aime cette chaleur douce, délicate. Je la ressens chaque jour, au même moment. Certes, je ne peux dire si c'est le jour ou la nuit, mais je sais qu'elle apparait à chaque fois au même instant. Elle me procure la force dont j'ai besoin. Cependant, elle ne me procure pas encore assez de force pour que je puisse me réveiller.**_

Depuis qu'elle est ici, je viens la voir chaque soir. Elle semble souffrir terriblement, et je ne peux pas l'aider. C'est en partie de ma faute si elle se trouve là, allongée et inconsciente. Je m'en veux terriblement. Elle ne serait pas là si je n'aurais pas fuis au lieu de rester à ses côtés pour la protéger. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui arriverait si.....non, je ne peux même pas envisager cette funeste possibilité. Je prends sa main. Comme toujours depuis qu'elle est ici, elle est glacée. J'espère que je lui apporte un peu de chaleur. J'espère au moins pouvoir faire ça. Elle frissonne à mon contact. Bon signe. J'aimerais tant qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle ouvre ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraudes.

_**Je me sens si vieille. Je sens encore cette chaleur dans ma main. C'est si agréable. J'aimerais tant savoir d'où elle provient.......Je prends mon courage à deux mains (je suis une Griffondor après tout) et j'ouvre les yeux. Je sors enfin de cette léthargie dans laquelle j'ai été enfermée trop longtemps. La première chose que je vois, c'est du blanc. Du blanc, partout, éblouissant, étincelant. Un blanc intense et incandescent. Puis une ombre, blanche elle aussi, à mon chevet. Je suis éblouïe. Je reconnais malgré tout ce regard, que j'arrive à distinguer parmis cette masse blanche qui m'enveloppe. Un magnifique regard saphir. Ce regard que j'aime tant. Ce regard qui m'a tant manqué. Je dois délirer. Pourquoi serait il là, à attendre patiemment à mon chevet, alors qu'il est censé être en fuite. Cette idée est stupide.....Pourtant je suis sûre que c'est lui. Je le sais. Je le sens.**_

Je la regarde........elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux ébènes tombent de part et d'autre sur l'oreiller. Sa peau, bien que froide, est douce comme la soie. Elle ouvre les yeux ! Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je suis tellement heureux de revoir ses magnifiques émeraudes. Mais elle est encore faible. Je le vois bien dans ses yeux. J'aimerais tant la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi, la réchauffer. Je me sens tellement coupable.......j'espère qu'elle pourra me pardonner un jour. Mais elle est réveillée maintenant. Je dois cesser de rêvasser, et lui parler.

_"Minerva.......je suis désolé...."

_**Ais je bien entendu ? Ne suis je pas devenue folle ? Cette voix chaleureuse que j'aime tant entendre. Cette voix douce qui m'a tant manquée. Cette voix qui a si souvent bercer mes rêves les plus doux...**_

"........c'est de ma faute si vous êtes ici....."

_**Mais que dit-il ? Ce n'est absolument pas de sa faute ! Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a envoyé ces quatre stupéfixs !!! C'est cette vieille harpie......ce vieux crapaud baveux, qui a ordonné cela. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis ici. Pas à cause de lui. Il culpabilise pour rien.....et je n'ai pas encore la force de lui dire.**_

".....Oh pardonnez moi Minerva !"

_"Albus....c'est moi qui suis désolée. J'ai faillit à ma mission. J'aurais dû protéger les élèves, diriger Poudlard."

_**j'ai enfin réussit à parler. Je suis tellement honteuse. Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Poudlard comme il me l'avait demandé. Son visage est indéchiffrable. J'aimerais me lever, ou m'assoir au moins, pour être capable d'avoir une tenue correcte et pouvoir regarder ses magnifiques saphirs. Malgré moi, malgré cette envie de plonger dans son regard, je ne peux lever les yeux vers lui. J'ai dû tellement le décevoir. Il doit m'en vouloir horriblement. Je l'admire tant, je ne veux pas le décevoir. Non, en faite je ne l'admire pas........je l'aime. Tout simplement.**_

Pourquoi dit elle qu'elle est désolée ?! Serait elle en train de s'excuser pour avoir faillit mourir ?!!! J'ai eut si peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Ces derniers jours, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas une simple amitié que j'éprouvais à son égard. Non, c'est bien plus. C'est de l'amour. Oui, moi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je l'affirme, je suis amoureux de Minerva McGonagall, depuis de nombreuses années. J'ai eut tellement peur de la perdre.

_"Minerva, êtes vous en train de vous excuser pour avoir faillit......"

_"à ma mission. Oui. Albus je......"

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres fines pour la faire taire. Je ne veux pas entendre ses excuses, qui sonnent comme des lames de rasoirs à mes oreilles. Elle me regarde avec surprise. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'embrasser............pouvoir goûter à ces lèvres si douces....si chaudes. Je dois chasser cette pensée de mon esprit. Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient partagés. Et je ne veux risquer en aucun cas de perdre son amitié.

_**Son doigt laisse une trace brûlante sur mes lèvres. Mon coeur s'emballe à son toucher. J'aimerais tant que ce soit ses lèvres qui soient posées sur les miennes. Trouverais je un jour le courage de lui avoué mes sentiments ? Je l'espère..........Ah ! Il a enfin enlevé son doigt. Je peux enfin parler.**_

_"Albus.j'ai eut si peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir. Mais pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Si quelqu'un vous voyait.....il.........on pourrait vous envoyer à Azkaban !" dis je la voix tremblante.

_"Parce que......parce que vous êtes mon adjointe, et que j'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés."

_**Je fus déçue de cette réponce. J'aurais aimé qu'il est besoin de moi en tant que femme. Une larme roule sur ma joue. La traitesse ! Je n'ai pas pu la retenir. Elle m'a trahit.**_

Une larme coule le long de son doux visage. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je sèche délicatement cette larme avec mon pouce. Elle frissonne à mon contact. Pourquoi n'ais je pas le courage de lui dire ? Elle ferme les yeux. Je vois bien qu'elle est triste. Je ferais mieux de partir.

_**Je me sens si vielle et si seule maintenant qu'il est partit. Il me manque......j'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de sentir sa force, de voir ses magnifiques yeux. Je ferme les yeux, et me rendors.**_

* * *

_**J'ai enfin quitté les murs blancs de Ste Mangouste. Mais à quel prix ? Je me déplace avec une canne, dont je ne peux pas passer, comme une petite vieille ne peut se passer de son déambulateur. J'ai une douleur atroce qui me parcours tout le corps dès que je fais le moindre mouvement. Pourtant je suis bien ici. Je suis chez moi. Les élèves de ma maison ont l'air heureux de me revoir, et ça me fais chaud au coeur. Je vois le directeur au loin. Je n'ose le regarder. Se rendrait il lui aussi à mes appartements ? Impossible ! Je suis une vieille rêveuse. **_

_**J'avance d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs. Mon coeur pèse cent tonnes. Je constate avec horreur que tout les sabliers sont presque vides. Je remets quelques points à chaque maison, puis je rentre (enfin) dans mes appartements. Par une heureuse surprise, je constate qu'Albus Dumbledore m'attend dans mon bureau.**_

_"Enfin de retour ! Poudlard se languissait de vous Minerva."

_"Et Poudlard me manquait terriblement, directeur."

_"Minerva.........il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose."

_**Mon coeur s'emballe à ces paroles. Vas-t-il me dire ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps ?......Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. Pourtant cette lueur d'espoir ne peux quitter mon coeur.**_

_"Je vous écoute."

_"Quand vous étiez à ste Mangouste.....je....je me suis rendu compte à quel point vous comptez pour moi. Je......je ne peux me passer de vous Minerva."

_**Je suis si heureuse que je ne peux retenir mes larmes, qui courent librement sur mes joues. Je sens ses mains, chaudes, sécher mes larmes et me prendre le visage. Puis ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes....J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas que cet instant s'arrête. Je veux que ce baiser dure une éternité, je veux savourer chaque parcelle de son être. Je suis aux anges.**_

Pleure-t-elle de joie ? Je l'espère de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme. Je sèche délicatement ses larmes. Puis je capture enfin ses lèvres. Elles sont si douces, si délicieuses. J'attendais ce baiser depuis si longtemps, que je ne peux me retenir et je m'emflamme. Je ne tarde pas à approfondir notre chaste baiser. Je l'aime à en devenir fou. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je plonge une fois de plus dans ses yeux d'émeraude......au plus profond de son regard.


End file.
